organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MrPacheco101
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the El Plata Toro Cartel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Tomahawk23 (talk) 00:57, April 7, 2014 (UTC) FoLS Muneca scene Albert Borg sat patiently in his lockdowned office. The helicopter was only an half and hour away, and all he had to do was wait and protect himself, something that the expensive security made sure of. No one - no one - would be able to get to him before his timely getaway. That is, if they were a third-rate assassin, and not someone like Lullaby. "Think L.S. is going to survive this shitstorm?" An outside guard bantered with the man next to him, trying to pass the time. "We should. If we can convince the other Cartels to back us, as well as some of our allies down south we should win this, and maybe even take back Florida. But first we need to get out of here." After another period of silence, both of their eyes gazed down to an object rolling towards them. "What the fuck is that?" One of the guards crouched down to examine the round-object. "Wakey wakey." In an instant, the guards' view turned to a fuzzy white and disoriented view, only seeing a white-faced individual aim two guns at them. The last image they would see. The guards' lifeless corpses slid down the wall, a trail of blood following them. "Heheheh, poor saps." Lullaby muttered, making his way to Borg's residence. The hitman kicked the door open, firing into two more guards across the hallway from him, alerting three more mercs. "C'min get some, wanks!" Lullaby holstered one of his FNP-45s, and rolled out an M67 grenade across the hall, blowing the incoming guards to hell. Lullaby put bullets in their corpses, progressing through Borg's house. The assassin stopped, turning his head upward to a security camera, grinning. "Let's die, Finnish Fuck!" "And die, you shall." Borg whispered, and turned off his view of security, instead choosing to play some relaxing music by Bach, a favorite of Borg's. play Albert poured himself a small glass of red wine, and read the news as he took in the music and snipped on his drink periodically. It was odd relaxing in this situation; a sort of near death one. Borg did so nonetheless, maybe it was because wanted to relax before death, or perhaps he thought that he wouldn't be killed at all. All that mattered to him, was pure bliss. "Aria Da Capo, Goldberg Variations, BWV 988. John Sebastian Bach.You have....a remarkable taste , Mr. Borg." A figure appeared from the shadows, coated in pure black, blending in with the dark room, only noticeable by its blank mask and cherry red lips. "It's a favorite of mine." Borg sipped on some of his wine and turned the next page of the news. The figure slowly strolled behind Albert, waving a small switchblade behind its' back. "Tell me." Borg took another sip of wine. "Who payed you, and how much?" The assassin stopped, now standing behind their target. "That's none of your concern. You should already know that by now." The assassin replied. The Finish man chuckled at his guest's remark."Very well." Borg gently folded the newspaper and put down his drink on the glass table in front of him. He then stood up and faced his mysterious peer, gazing back into the empty black sockets between the porceline mask it wore. It felt quite euphoric, no, strangely exhilerating to stare at his killer face to face. So much so that Borg couldn't help but wonder... "Can...can I ask you one thing?" The criminal asked with immense curoisity. The assassin slowly nodded its' head in agreement. "Did...did you ever see yourself something more than a hired gun?" The assassin nodded again in agreement. "What did you see yourself as?" "An instrument." The assassin said "To what?" There was a long pause. "...Fate." The assassin replied. Borg couldn't help but laugh at his maker's strange, yet, sensible answer. "Remarkable. You are certainly an interesting fellow my friend." He said joyfully. The two continued to stare at one another. "Well...what are y-" Before the suave criminal could finish his sentence,The doll-faced assassin slwung the switchblade in one rapid session, slashing its' target's throat in the process. Warm blood gushed out of the open wound in thick sprays, splattering on the assassin's mask in a thick, dark red coating that matched its' crimson lips. Borg's body stumbled backwards, shattering the glass table behind him. The assassin looked down at its' slowing dying victim, the same time Borg stared up at his killer while he choked and gagged on his own blood. Using the last ounce of energy, Borg let out one last grin, before sucumbing to his own fate. The assassin then wiped the blood of the switchblade. BANG! Hearing a strange noise,the masked assassin turned its head to see another assassin, Lullaby, barging in the room, pistols in hand. The killer responded by drawing its own gun, a silenced silver Beretta. "You gon' shoot, dolly?" Lullaby asked, finger on the trigger. "That's...entirely up to you?" The doll face replied. Lullaby laughed, holstered his pistol, and started slowly clapping. "Good to finally meet you, Muneca." Lullaby looked down at the now-dead Borg, and back up at Muneca. "Good kill." "He didn't fight back. They always fight back" Hey, Pach, before you publish that just let me make a few minor modifications to Borg's dialogue tomorrow. Won't change anything big, just make it so he doesn't just let Muneca kill him (I won't make this a brutal fight) and change a couple lines.Tomahawk23 (talk) 03:06, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Chat I'm in class ATM. Give me five minutes, and we can talk. BeastMan14 (talk) 17:57, October 6, 2014 (UTC) House of Horrors Raz and Phillip Scene Play this. Raz and Phillip trudged through the snow, the cold wind smacking at their face. Raz had one earbud on, and Ol' Blue Eyes echoed out the other that hung by his side. Phillip sneezed, and grumbled,"Goddamn Muneca. Now I'm getting a fucking cold on top of everything else. Just perfect." Raz stopped to catch his breath, then turned to Phillip and asked,"Can I ask you something?" Phillip continued trudging, but replied,"Sure, but only if I get to ask you something in return." Raz nodded, then replied,"Why did you need revenge for Danny?" Phillip looked confused,"Danny was my friend, and the animals that killed them needed to die. Simple." Raz shook his head,"A man like you doesn't just go on a killing spree like that because of a friend." Phillip sighed, and his shoulders drooped,"The things you do for love, I guess." Raz looked shocked,"You and Danny were-" Phillip cut him off,"Nah. Danny was straight as an arrow. Funny thing is, the day he got shot, I was heading over to tell him how I felt. If I had been there, maybe-" Raz cut him off,"You would be dead, Phillip. They would have killed you too." Phillip looked away quickly, but Raz saw the tears forming. "Whatever. Let's just find Alpha and get out of here." Raz continued trailing behind Phillip. "Mossad." "What?" "Mossad is where I learned to be an assassin. I left, threw my whole life away, because I wanted vengeance for my people. I took you under my wing because you were headed down the same path, and I wanted to stop you." Before a shocked Phillip could respond, Raz pointed at the ominous, looming cave ahead of them. "We're here." Phillip looked puzzled,"Really?" Looking down at the piece of paper in his hand, Raz nodded. "The coordinates from Jack say as such." Suddenly the sounds of barking and growling followed by screams of,"Oh shit!" Phillip looked at Raz nervously, then ran into the cave with his Browning Hi-Power drawn. "Phillip, stop!" Raz shouted as he gave chase and drew his Beretta. When he caught up to Phillip, he found himself face-to-face with a gruesome sight. Le Renard lay in his cage, beaten, bloody, and with a massive hunk of his flesh hanging from his arm. More importantly, a pack of wolves, mouths foaming and bloody, surrounded the cage. Phillip mumbled,"Oh shi-" as the wolves lunged at them. Quickly raising his pistol and opening fire, Raz shouted,"Split up and thin the pack!" Phillip panickedly opened fire on a wolf, killing it. On his left, a wolf lunged for Raz, tackling him with its fangs just inches away from his throat. In one fell swoop, he snapped its neck and threw it off of him. "What the fuck did we walk into?!?!" Phillip shouted as he shot and killed another wolf. "Less talking, more shooting." Raz replied. Wolves to kill wolves, how ironic. Raz thought. A wolf jumped at a distracted Phillip, and he cried out in surprise as it slammed into his chest, sending him tumbling to the ground. It's jaws snapped inches away from his face as he desperately tried to reach his pistol and hold the rabid beast back. As the wolf tried a final lunge, Phillip grabbed the bottom of its jaw and the top of its head, then pulled sideways until its neck snapped with a sickening crunch. The final wolf fell dead, and Phillip staggered to his knees and surveyed the carnage. Stepping over the corpses of dead wolves, Raz approached Renard's cage. "Mr.Renard, are you alright?" "G-get me the fuck out of here." "I'll take that as a yes." Prying a fancy envelope off of the cage door, Raz stopped to read it as Phillip helped Renard out of the cage. "Raz, Renard's arm is fucking torn to shreds. We gotta go." "In a minute." The note read: Dear Mr.O'Leary, did you really believe it would be that easy? I will enjoy playing this game further. Sincerely, La Muneca. Raz smiled. I will enjoy this game as well, Muneca." Phillip shouted,"Raz, we gotta get Renard to a hospital." Raz nodded as he kept his pistol out in case of more traps. "Then we should call Jack and inform him of Muneca's little trap." Phillip turned to look at Raz,"What do you mean "inform Jack"? He's gonna be pissed." Raz shook his head,"He'll understand that we've been played. And besides, judging from Muneca's letter, this isn't the last we'll be hearing from her." Raz smiled again. ''To meet you in combat and cross you from my list would be a dream come true. OOC: There ya go. Feel free to edit as you see fit. Sorry I just noticed the message and compared the times... not sure if I might make it actually since it occurs around 6-7AM my time and I may still not be online at that time BattleGames1 (talk) 15:33, June 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Alright, I'll have it in by either tonight or tomorrow. Do you want me to write just Raz's or for all of the characters I intend to use? BeastMan14 (talk) 00:22, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Heiwajima Reboot Here's just a basic idea for Mizuki's recruitment, either a call or contactor from the Heiwajima-owned bar. That's all I've got for now, I'm trying to think still. PM me if you want me to elaborate more Raz Intro So, the intro goes like this: Raz is seen approaching a well-guarded mansion, with one earbud that plays "Ain't That a Kick in the Head" in his ear. He muses of how a less-professional hitman might have tried to fight their way through as he sneaks around the back and kills the guard stationed there. Seeing an open window, Raz uses a grappling hook to pull himself through, easily sneak past guards, and slip into his target's bedroom and quietly strangle him. He leaves the way he came, hiding the guard's body in the woods surrounding the mansion. As he approaches his car, he sees an invitation tucked into the windshield. Reading it and eager to work with the best in the business, he contacts the MoC's representative and accepts. -Beast Elena Dubrovnik's introduction I think I now have some idea how this should be but if you want me to further refine it then let me know either through the talk page or PM if I am available. So the intro is: Elena has just left Moscow on the Trans-Siberian Railway for her home in the region around the city of Nizhny Novgorod. She is initially lying down in her 1st-class berth, meditating deeply. Soon, she leaves her berth to get herself a meal from one of the restaurant cars, casually bumping into someone going the opposite direction (unbeknownst to her however, this is the Master of Ceremonies). When she comes back to her berth, she finds a letter waiting for her on the bed - this is the invitation from the Master of Ceremonies. She reads this letter once, twice over until she reaches the city where upon disembarking the train, she finds a local payphone where she contacts the MoC and accepts his offer. BattleGames1 (talk) 07:33, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Going to need that extention Sorry man, I do not want to be typing the comment on my phone. So needless to say, I'm going to need that extention. I get back to Texas on the 4th of August. So I'm currently writing down my comment on notebook paper. Sorry for the inconvenience man -J80